Double Take
by Squirrlgrrl
Summary: Kikyo? Not this time! High schools crazy when you start swiching places with the popular kids, just remember "hands off the boyfriend". *AU InuKag*
1. Kikyo, no wait?

My first story in a long time and this one has been pestering me for a long time now... Seriously, I like think about it all the time even in the shower! Ok that's a little weird, but hopefully that's incentive for me to actually update. Ah, well. Drama at school too, (not the class the real thing) that'll keep me writing cause I don't wanna think about it. Speaking of which I've got to go face my fellow drama whores (one boy and one girl) tomorrow. Wish me luck! Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: It _might _be in the realm of _possibility_ that I _could maybe_ _almost_ not own the _idea_ that _may pass_ as not _being _Inuyasha, but I doubt it.

(10 points to whoever understood that.)

- o - O - o -

**Double Take**

_Chapter 1_

Kikyo, no wait?

- o - O - o -

_ 'I can do this. I can do this.' Breathing slowly a rather flustered raven haired girl stepped up to the entrance of the school._- o - O - o -

The school was hadn't changed since last Friday. The walls were still off white, or egg shell white depending on how you tilted your head, the lockers still wouldn't open unless someone beat them like a drum and the cafeteria was still somehow slipping past the health inspector with it's 'Monday Madness Casserole", yet today was much different the last week. Much different.

The girl stared blindly at the building twisting a pencil straight strand of hair nervously around her finger. She worked too hard for this to be ruined by nerves.

_'I can do this.' _She chanted again slowly preparing to take a step forward. With a deep breath and eyes closed she entered the school. _'First step's the hardest. Now I'll open my eyes and carry on with this.' _Her dark eyes fluttered open much easier then she expected and took a quick look around the halls with her bright chocolate eyes.

Then she froze.

_'I can't do this!' _Panic welled up inside of her as she stood staring at the kids wandering about the halls. A number of them waved in her direction and she awkwardly waved back like a chimp. A very uncomfortable chimp. A lump caught itself in her throat as she mentally groaned.

_'How did this happen to me?' _

- o – O – o -

Friday...

"History. It's always History." Kagome groaned at the slip of paper in front of her. "My mother's gonna kill me if she sees this."

Stuffing the report in her pocket so no one would notice Kagome threw her backpack over her shoulder for the long walk back to class. Lunch had just ended, but Kagome hadn't eaten anything. The teacher had quickly and effectively ruined her appetite after quite literally throwing something like that in her face. He obviously didn't care about the poor girl and her even poorer grades.

Sure, she wasn't naturally a brainiac in all Honors classes with a master plan for college and a scholarship backing up her future, but she was plenty bright. A 'D' in history was downright embarrassing. She might as well have failed, then she could simply cry to her mother and soften the blow. An 'F' means something went wrong. A 'D' means you just didn't give a rats ass.

Kagome sighed softly to herself. "Ah well, I'll try some tears and maybe soften the blow to mama when I get home." Ah manipulation, the ultimate tool.

Speaking of manipulative, Kagome glanced over to the parking lot, a popular hang out for the popular kids today. They chilled in, what seemed a new place every week and it made one wonder how they kept track of all the locations.

They. Kagome's eye's narrowed at the thought.

Chatting amongst themselves, strung over cars that cost more then Kagome's house and emitting the vibe that made everyone in a mile radius of them feel inferior seemed to be the common ideal of a good time. Naturally, they were all extraordinarily good looking and filthy rich to top it off. The girls were cheerleaders, and the guys were jocks. A little stereotypical it would seem, but true as far as Kagome could see. The popular people had it all, looks, friends, money, respect and the ability to get whatever with the snap of their perfectly manicured fingers. The only thing that made their lives better was their perfect grades.

That thought broke Kagome from her stare and reminded her about her neglected future as she continued to slowly trudge back to class. Jealousy was unbecoming, but self pity was A OK.

_'They're probably all jerks and all their damn maids hate them.' _Her lips turned up into a smirk. Rather recently her favorite pastime had turned into mentally bashing the lifestyles of the rich and famous. Demented? Yes. But oh so much fun.

_'Yeah, I can't wait till one of those maids throws a toad into the washing machine with their best designer clothes. On high.'_

- o – O – o -

Period 5. History.

Usually her best subject. But a recent occurrence kept her from concentrating in a major way. More so then last six weeks when she sat behind the guys who had gym the period before, and even more so then the day a mysterious madman snuck into the school and the classes were put on lockdown. (The madman was the librarian's husband looking for his lunch.)

Since the seating change the empty desk in front of her now belonged to the one and only Kikyo. THE Kikyo.

The girl was– in a word– perfect. Kagome had to hand it to her that she deserved to be 'Head bitch' of the populars, with her damn pencil straight raven black hair, strong dark eyes and beautiful fair skin, she could easily be called the prettiest. But more significantly, she was the richest. And the bossiest. And by FAR the one with the most 'Daddy power'.

Kagome herself wasn't really bad looking. In fact she could rival Kikyo if she really tried. With just a little makeup, and perhaps a super straightener Kagome could be the girls sister. Much to her dismay, this fact was slapped in her face more often then she cared for by a certain boy she cared even less for.

"Yo! Kikyo!"

Without averting her gaze from the board, which by the way, had nothing of interest of it, unless you wanted to know that 'Suzzy luved Sam', Kagome growled. "Can I help you?" It wasn't at all conceited of her to think she was the one being yelled at. It happened damn near every-- single--day.

"Yeah, turn around so you can see my pretty face. You know I hate talking to your damn hair!"

Kagome turned slowly, her chocolate eyes catching amber as she glared up at the boy who confused her with another. Again.

"Ah." He looked genuinely surprised. Again. "My bad. Looking for someone else. That bitch ran off again."

"Mm." Kagome nodded slightly.

He shrugged at her indifference and ran off to find his REAL woman. She of course would be where she always is, that is, in front of the vending machine across from room 108. Everybody knew it, you could ask anyone in the school where Kikyo was at any moment of the day and find out. Still every other day after lunch, when Kikyo gets held up at the machine, Inuyasha runs in and yells at Kagome.

You would think after the first 15 times the boy would learn the difference between the two girls. Or at least get a tracking signal for one of them. As flattering as it was the first time, he never seemed bothered to notice the differences between them. In his mind it seemed, there was only one person who looked like Kikyo, and that was Kikyo. The ultimate one track mind.

And that, for whatever reason, infuriated Kagome, every time. Not that she could complain about it. She tried once and people simply shrugged her feelings off. After all, how bad could it really be, being mistaken for an angel?

Speak of the devil.

Her entrance was enchanting as always, the kind of entrance a queen makes, which in turn is the same kind of entrance a witch makes, one that silences the room in awe. Kagome herself only managed to avoid a trance by not watching her enter at all. She stood strong in her belief that the whole thing was stupid, this girl being worshiped like a goddess, but she would keep her petty opinions to herself. No one would pay attention enough to listen to her anyways. And those who did didn't or wouldn't care.

The 'goddess on earth' walked toward her desk as she had done every day since Kagome starting failing history but today, this Friday, she stopped at Kagome's desk.

It wasn't the kind of stop that most popular people do next to unpopular peoples desks, the one where they look like they _might_ talk to the unpopular person, but then end up flipping their hair and walking off. The ultimate diss. No, this time She needed something.

"Uh," Kagome managed the courage to gaze up at her but then instantly regretted it. Kagome had never seen her this close before, despite sitting behind her for nearly a month and a half, and was strangely intimidated by her strong gaze and powerful superiority vibe. The vibe clearly emanated the phrase 'I'm better then you and I know it', and everyone who could afford to swim in their own money --Kikyo's last birthday party-- had it.

"Kagiri, right?" She questioned.

_'It's Kagome.' _The girl nodded anyways. The whole class was staring, those who showed up anyways, and the last thing she needed was to correct the schools national idol. Being stoned to death wasn't on her to-do list anytime soon.

"I need to talk to you." Kikyo stated firmly. "It's imperative that you meet me by my locker right after this class. Understand?"

"Uh, y-yeah." That stupid stutter made her sound like an idiot who was failing history. As a girl who was making a 'D' she should at least manage to talk straight.

Kikyo smiled lightly and sat gracefully in her desk directly in front of Kagome. She then flipped her hair coolly and nodded at the teacher to begin doing his job.

Kagome stared at the back of her head intently. _'How the hell does she get her hair so soft and shiny looking?!' _This was the question of the day that would once again prevent her from paying attention to the teacher, the board, or even a certain white haired boy who popped in from time to time 'just to say hey'.

And she wondered why she was failing History.

- o – O – o -

"Kikyo?"

The girl in question had left all but dragged Kagome out of the classroom to the designated meeting place. She clearly had something important to say, and wasn't to say a word till they arrived. A stupid ideal in Kagome's mind, because whatever the hell Kikyo wanted would be just as important in the hall, as it would in 6th period.

The two girls march through an endless mob of students who all seemed to fake a smile at the sight of Kikyo walking by, no doubt in hopes of being invited to the next party. Kagome laughed softly _'What a stupid gesture, she doesn't even know most of your names.'_

Kikyo suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to Kagome. Her face was determined, and focused, making Kagome feel very self conscious and causing her to shift uncomfortably. _'It's not like she has X-ray vision...' _She grumbled.

"Do you have you're stuff?" Kikyo asked quickly.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked stupidly.

"Your stuff! Do you need anything from you locker or something?" Her perfect features now reflected a kind of frustration.

"Uh," Kagome paused and looked back at her big yellow bag. "No, I think I got everything. Why?"

Kagome's arm was dragged along again with a jolt. "Just making sure. We're leaving." Kikyo replied dryly.

"H-huh? Why?"

"Because we need to go."

"There's still 3 periods left!" Kagome pulled back a little.

Kikyo stopped again and turned back toward her. This time, she showed no emotion, she simply gazed at Kagome, studying her face like a nerd does a textbook, an analogy that was rarely if ever associated with _this_ Kikyo.

"I have a favor to ask of you Kagame."

_'Closer...' _Kagome sighed. Then a strike of realization hit her. "Wait, huh? Favor?" Kagome blinked. "What could I possibly do for you?"

"Would you do it?"

"What?"

"Would you do it?"

"You haven't told me what I'm supposed to be doing!"

Kikyo sighed and placed her delicate hands on her hips. "You know, this usually isn't this difficult. I don't usually have to explain before someone accepts so..." She gazed up to Kagome. "I'm not used to this. Give me a second to think."

"Um." Kagome shifted awkwardly as the bell rang to send everyone off to class. "Shouldn't we--"

"Shh."

A groan escaped her. _'Figures. Rude and snobby. What the hell does she want with me?' _

The two girls stood in the hall for what seemed like a small eternity, Kagome staring impatiently at Kikyo who was all but lost in her thoughts. Kagome herself was ready to bail and it was made clear by the incessant foot tapping that started shortly after she was 'Shh'ed.

"Ok." Kikyo said so suddenly Kagome jumped a bit. "I've got it. Come with me." And the dragging continues.

"Wait!" Kagome quickly protested. "Where are we--"

"Oh hush now," Kikyo's motherly tone took over. "I'll explain in the car."

"Car?!"

"If you don't hush up I won't let you have shotgun either."

Kagome thought for a minute.

"What kind of car?"

- o – O – o -

"You want me to WHAT?"

Kikyo rubbed her ears. "Must you yell?" Her strong gaze caught Kagome's. "And is it really so hard to believe?"

Kagome nodded with a 'Well, Duh' expression. "Do explain it again..."

Kikyo exhaled deeply. "In short, I need you to _be me_ for this next week, Monday through Sunday." She looked toward the mirror hanging near the couch the two were seated on.

The car ride to Kikyo's house had been fairly uneventful, Kagome was to distracted by all the buttons and optional features of the car to ask questions allowing Kikyo some quiet time to gather her thoughts before degrading herself by asking such a big favor of this girl she hardly knew.

"Clearly, you're the best person to ask in such a situation, wouldn't you say?" Kikyo gracefully gestured toward the mirror staring at them from the living room wall.

Kagome reluctantly looked over to it. As she had been told before, the two girls were near identical in face shape and hair and eye color. The only main differences was that of Kagome's bouncy hair to Kikyo's perfectly straight locks and that of Kagome's major inability to imitate Kikyo's strong gaze.

"All you would really need is some makeup, a straightener, and the right attitude." Kikyo explained matter-of-factly. "It's not as big a deal as your making it. Simply dress as I do every morning, introduce yourself as Kikyo, hang with my crowd and don't talk much for a week. I'll direct you along and take care of any obstacles that may arise."

_'She's been planning this...' _Kagome sighed. "Wait, Obstacles?" Kagome blinked curiously. "Like what?"

"Well," Kikyo thought for a moment "Ah. Your absence at school will be for a family reunion so none of you friends will poke around your house. After all you will be staying here all week."

"_Friends huh... That won't be much of a problem.' _Kagome sighed. "Stay here? What about my family?"

"Simply tell them your house sitting for me. That's not a lie. I'll need you here 24-7 lest something should happen."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. A party." Kikyo shrugged.

_'Figures.'_ Kagome thought dryly. "Ok, say I accept. Do I get anything out of it?"

Kikyo blinked at the girl. "You want something in return?"

"Yes?"

The little rich girl looked almost dumbfounded. "Uh..." She looked around and quickly grabbed a picture off the mantle. "Here?"

Kagome looked down at it. "A picture of you and your boyfriend? What the hell would I do with that?" Although the frame had some yellow diamonds in it...

"I don't know." Kikyo flipped her hair. "Take it or leave it. I don't know what you would want. Most would think being me for a week is reward enough. So will you do me this favor? Or should I look for someone else?"

"You don't have anyone else do you."

"Answer my question!" Kikyo's face flushed pink with embarrassment. Never before did she have to beg to get something done. This girl was becoming much more trouble then she was worth.

Kagome laughed a bit. She was never pegged as the one people depended on and this change was new and exciting for her. It would be kind of like a little adventure wouldn't it, living someone else's life, Kikyo's life, for a whole week? She would get to be rich, famous and the most beautiful and respected girl in school, a dream most girls had in mind, including Kagome from time to time. She smiled softly to herself.

"Alrighty then Kikyo, I'll do you this favor."

Done!

Wow. Short chapter... I do wish I could write more. Ah well, prologue! It's a prologue! I'm working on the next chapter as I post this chapter and trust me, it gets much more interesting. Day 1 starts off and lets just say Kagome needed more training to deal with Kikyo's current boyfriend. _By the way I will answer any questions ya'll might have, but I won't expect and till later. _Untill you read again!

Ja ne!


	2. Day 1 Boyfriend Troubles?

Alright Y'all, I'm back wiothin the week, and I'm all finished with finals!! YAY! Which means the next chapter should be up within the week to. Bear with me! My hands hurt from playing cooking momma today but I finished the chapter anyway and I'm pretty happy with it. (that'll change when i read it tomorrow) Enough about me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I sliced my finger open, and it's all because I don't own Inuyasha.

_(and because you have to be carful when turning pages)_

- o – O – o -

**Double Take**

_Chapter 2_

Day 1. Boyfriend troubles?

- o – O – o -

And here Kagome stood. Kagome. Not Kikyo. But it was Kagome that everyone thought was Kikyo, so in a way she was Kikyo. But not really. She was Kagome and would be for the rest of the week, even if she answered to the name Kikyo and had Kikyo's face.

Kagome frowned. Why was it always Kikyo's face? As far as she was concerned the face was as much hers as Kikyo's if not more so considering Kagome hadn't gotten any plastic surgery done. (Neither had Kikyo and Kagome knew that, but how would that help her argument?)

The minute bell immediately shook Kagome from her identity crisis. _'Shoot!'_ She mentally cursed. _'My first day in my new life and I'm already screwing it up by being tardy!'_ She began to run down the hall but stopped short in her tracks.

Watching the other students run into class before the tardy bell rang, but not before a quick smile in "Kikyo's" direction, Kagome stood in the center of the hallway smiling uncomfortably.

_'I don't know where her first class is...'_

- o – O – o -

_'She's late.'_ A rather pissy looking young man tapped his claws against the desk in an annoyed rhythm. The rhythm did go to a familiar song that he had been listening to while getting ready this morning, the title went something along the lines of 'Never Really Did Give a S#' the censored version.

"Inuyasha," A whine came from behind him.

Stopping his tune, the half demon turned to the chair behind him. "What?" He replied gruffly.

"Just because Kikyo is a couple minutes late doesn't mean you should turn the class into the sequel to STOMP. I hated the first movie anyway."

"Shut up Miroku. That's because your tone deaf."

"Ah but their weren't any tones in that movie, were they?"

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted. "Even if their had been you weren't watching the damn movie anyway. To busy harassing Sango."

"I most certainly was not. Had that been the case I would have rather enjoyed the movie." A perverted smirk rose across his face.

"Perv. No wonder she stays the hell away from you." And with that Inuyasha turned back to absent mindedly tapping on his book. But more mindedly then before, because now he was just tried to piss Miroku off. _'The hell is she doing?'_ He thought angrily. Unfortunately, when it came to Kikyo, Inuyasha had a horrible habit of jumping to the worst possible conclusion that was to never happen to _that_ Kikyo ever in a million years. _'I'll bet the bitch is lost and had to fight off some loser pervert teacher trying to report her for being truant or some shit like that.'_

Completely far fetched because there was almost no one more level headed than Kikyo and getting lost was something she never had to deal with. Not to mention no teacher that had been at the school more then a day and a half would even think about reporting her. There was a good chance her father paid for most of their crappy salaries anyways.

The teacher finally rose from his desk to capture the attention of his students. "Alright class, now who's not--"

The door swung open so fast it hit the wall and proceeded to bounce back into the face of the girl who opened it.

"Ow..." Came the pained response as she pushed the door back from her face more gently than before. "Hi, sorry I'm late. I got lost and some loser teacher was trying to write me up for being truant. I tried to explain but he must have been new." A flash of anger crossed her face. "Then he tried to ask me for my number so I ran off. Weirdo."

The teacher blinked at her. "Just, take a seat, uh--" He struggled with the name and went for the obvious. "--Kikyo. I won't count you tardy."

"Oh." She looked genuinely taken aback. "Of course. I'll sit now, carry on with your-- uh-- teaching and whatnot," She nodded, as she did to every teacher as if ordering them to begin teaching, took her seat in front of Inuyasha and sighed deeply as if to relax.

Unknownst to her the boy staring at the back of her head was anything but relaxed. Something was clearly... off with Kikyo this morning but he couldn't pinpoint what. As a demon, even half of one, he was blessed with a keen sixth sense for these kinds of things and those very senses were going crazy staring at "Kikyo's" head.

_'Strange,'_ He thought to himself. _'When does Kikyo ever get lost, or beaten with a door?'_ He growled softly. _'Something ain't right with this and I don't like where it's going.'_ Taking one of his well sharpened claws, he offered her a sharp jab in the back.

She turned instantly, obviously startled by the touch. "What?" she hissed in frustration.

Inuyasha stared at her. She looked the same as always, long silky pencil straight locks, fair skin with too much makeup for his taste, and a fierce gaze that was currently locked on him. Yes, this woman looked like Kikyo, and obviously wanted to pass as Kikyo. But he wasn't convinced.

"Keh, turn around woman you're distracting me." He narrowed his amber eyes.

She did the same, giving one final glare before breaking it to turn around toward the board.

Inuyasha smirked to himself. _'Yes, something is definitely up and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it.'_

The class proceeded by as it would any other day, except that Kagome had no idea how much attention Kikyo usually paid to the teacher so she consistently struggled with varying extremes from completely focused to hopelessly distracted. Inuyasha also had a slightly unusual class period, as he spent much more time staring at Kikyo, and less time tormenting the teacher. Miroku on the other hand, noticed nothing strange or odd, so his class was the exact same, admiring the many girls who waved at him from the opposite side of the room.

For him, the class ended to soon.

The dismissal bell shook Inuyasha, Kagome and the sleeping kid in the back from their various trances. Inuyasha slowly rose from his seat, no hurry, considering he could be a few minutes late and no one would mind, however Kagome, or Kikyo as he saw it,Couldn't get out of the room fast enough as she practically flew out the door.

_'Ok, now I'll just ask some loser who I'll never see again where my next class is.' _Kagome nodded in agreement with herself. _'Yeah, I'll tell them it's a quiz to see who's qualified to go to Kikyo's er, MY next birthday party or maybe--'_

"Oi, Kikyo!"

"Mm?" Kagome's thoughts were broken as she turned toward the voice. After being mistaken for Kikyo for so long, she was already well accustomed to answering to both names. "What do you want now?"

Inuyasha ran up beside her and frowned. _'She's sure being bitchy today.' _He scoffed. "Well if you don't want me to walk you to your next class I won't. But I would prefer a consult before you start breaking up with me." He glared down at her.

_'Huh?!'_ Kagome's mind raced. _'Break-up? Did I cross the line? I was just trying to follow Kikyo's orders!'_

**FLASHBACK**

"And when regarding Inuyasha," Kikyo stopped and crinkled her nose.

The sudden pause in instruction threw Kagome for a loop. For nearly 2 hours straight Kikyo had been barking orders about hair, and posture, and food, and vocabulary, and most importantly regarding others. But this was the first time she had to actually think.

"Um, Kikyo?" Kagome whimpered nervously.

"That."

"Huh?"

Kikyo shot a glare toward the poor girl. "That! That tone you just used! Never, ever speak that way to anyone with my face. Especially Inuyasha." She flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "In fact, when regarding Inuyasha," She smirked. "act the complete opposite of your meek nervous little self."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Well woman?"

Kagome jumped internally. His voice was so rough when talking to her. _'Was he always like this? How rude.' _She looked up at him slowly. "Inuyasha," She grabbed him by the hand. "Let's be on our way. Wouldn't want to be late now."

"Feh." He scoffed but was dragged along anyways.

_'Thank god.' _Kagome sighed. _'Somehow that distracted him.' _She smiled to herself. _'And now he can lead me to class!'_

_'Freaking Kikyo,' _Inuyasha stared at her hand locked with his. _'What the hell are you planning?'_

- o – O – o -

Lunchtime...

For the first four periods of "Kikyo's" day, things went smoothly. Half the student body ran up to say hi, seventy girls complimented her old school shoes, the same ones they themselves were wearing, and a couple guys even asked her if she would ever consider breaking it off with "that no good, spoiled rotten, egotistical, mutt excuse for a half breed.". After she said not today, naturally they ran off to say 'hey' to Inuyasha.

If Kagome learned anything, it's that the average high school student is insane.

But with all that happened this morning including her wonderful act (in her opinion) she put on for Inuyasha this morning her ego might as well have belonged to Kikyo.

_'I'm Kikyo, I'm Kikyo, I'm Kikyo!'_ She hummed happily skipping her way to lunch. This was the first time she would get to see the popular hang out this close up. Usually it's surrounded by body guards and popular wanna-be's who would allow no one through until they get in. Not that Kagome ever tried to force her way in, she just wanted to get to her locker and the hallway had all but been shut down because freaking Kikyo and her crew were doing each others hair.

Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't sure if she should get lunch from the lunch line like everybody else. _'Now let's think,'_ Kagome obeyed herself. _'What would Kikyo do?' Hmm...'_

Both seeing Inuyasha's long silver hair and deciding that "Kikyo" is now on a diet, she made her way over to the table. A strange place to eat for them, it being so normal and all, but most likely as soon as she got there they would proceed to shut the entire cafeteria down so they could eat in peace.

"Hey guys!" Kagome waved over to the table.

Their reaction was not at all what she expected. A series of ice cold glares were shot towards her, led, of course, by Inuyasha.

"Umm," Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?"

Inuyasha inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Listen Kikyo," He put his arm around her. "We've been talking this morning and, well, your behavior today as been a little off." Kagome blinked in response. "In other words," he continued, "We've decided, not just me! Don't look at me like that! WE, as in Miroku, Sango, Eri, That chick over there, uh..."

Kagome sighed internally. _'He doesn't even know the names of the people at his table everyday.'_

"Anyways, we've all decided that it would be best for our reputation if you didn't sit with us today." He nodded to finish off his speech.

Kagome was speechless. "What?" She managed to say.

"You understand, don't cha?" He winked. "It's not any different then what we did to Eri last month." Eri sighed at the memory. "And like you said, 'It's nothing personal, it's just what has to be done.'"

Kagome looked up at him. "Your serious?"

He wasn't expecting that. "Yeah? I am. But don't worry darlin', you'll be back to your old self tomorrow and things will be back to--"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Huh?" He jumped back.

Kagome couldn't believe these guys. Their own leader was being kicked out because she was maybe 'having an off day'. How could these people be so self centered?!

"You expect me to just walk off and everything will be fine?" Kagome glared at him with the most Kikyo face she thought she could manage, "Wasn't I the one who started this group? You can't get rid of me because I'm acting odd! But if that's how you feel then perhaps it's time to give my spot to one of the wanna-be's that's waiting in line to join MY table." She turned in a huff. "I'm sure you all will have a great time talking about how your father just lost their jobs!" She pulled out her phone.

This was all a very high risk bluff. Of course Kagome didn't know who started the damn populars, nor did she know if the wanna-be's were waiting out in line for someone to be kicked out, and she sure as hell didn't know if Kikyo had the power to fire all the fathers of everyone at this table. Probably not.

"Kikyo,"

"What the hell do you want Inuyasha?" She shot back, unsure if she should dial a number or not.

"Come sit down babe."

"Ah." Kagome shut her phone. _'It worked?' _Inuyasha patted the spot next to him and She obediently sat down. "Hm." She kept up a cold front. Because she knew that's what Kikyo would do.

"Aw Kikyo don't be like that," Inuyasha pat her back. "We were just messing with you!"

_'... What?'_

"Yeah," Kagome recognized the person talking as Miroku, "I mean, you were acting a little strange but we would never kick you out."

Sango, Kagome assumed, nodded in agreement.

"So, you tried to trick me?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "This was your idea wasn't it?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Maybe, I'll never tell." He laughed. "but your reaction was not at all expected! Who would think that you'd pull the same stunt that you did in middle school!"

The whole table broke into laughter. "Yeah!" "My dad STILL hasn't found another job!" "Mine's an alcoholic now!"

Kagome was shocked. Apparently Kikyo did have that kind of power. At least, she had it 4 years ago, it's probably grown since then. But more importantly, Inuyasha tricked her! He knew she was a little off and took advantage of it by playing a "joke"! That-- That--

_'Jerk!' _Kagome took the glass of water from the table and poured it over the half demon's head. She didn't wait for his scream about the ice cold liquid before strutting off to class. She'd be early, but the teacher would let her in just the same. She sighed.

Apparently being Miss Popular wasn't as much fun as she thought.

- o – O – o -

The day after lunch was long and uneventful. The other half of the student body ran up to greet her, more compliments flew around like tree's in a hurricane, and a couple of people even asked why Inuyasha didn't show up to his later classes.

_'It was just water!' _She grumbled _'That spoiled brat!'_

The chauffeur had dropped Kagome off at Kikyo's house. Where she forgot the details, Kikyo made up for it by loading Kagome with all sorts of gadgets and gizmo's for her to play with and use. As long as they don't break. Instead of stressing how to act and behave like her, Kikyo went straight for "Break my things and I'll destroy you and your family."

Kagome shuddered a bit. That girl had to much power.

It was clear just looking around. The living room in the house was bigger then Kagome's bottom floor.

It was also filled to the brim with art and music and a giant TV that would make an ant bigger then Kagome's face. Vases and urns, perhaps from dead relatives, lined the shelves but the most prominent feature of the living room, which in turn was the most prominent feature of the house, was the giant clay pot that sat next to the fireplace. The pot wasn't terribly pretty. Just big and old. Possibly antique, but it didn't look more then 50 years or so, making it as worthless as it was ugly.

_'Must have sentimental value or something,_' Kagome decided and ran off to take her bath.

- o – O – o -

_'That no good, spoiled rotten bitchy excuse for a woman!' _Inuyasha growled while walking up the walkway. _'I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!'_

He was at the moment walking up the walkway to Kikyo's house. He had to skip the rest of the school day to get his hair decent enough to walk outside. The water was cold and full of ice, which was enough to get anyone mad, but more importantly it frizzed up his hair. And his current reputation would not put up with frizzy hair.

_'Stupid woman. It was just a little prank!' _He turned the key in the lock. Kikyo gave him a key at the beginning of the year so she could send him on errands picking up stuff from her house when she was to lazy to do it and there were no hopeless losers around. Ah well, what are boyfriends for?

He entered the house and looked straight over at the giant clay pot. _'She still has that ugly thing?' _Inuyasha walked around a bit scanning the area. "Yo! Kikyo!"

No voice answered his call, but he heard faintly the sound of running water stop. _'Must be in the shower.'_ Where any other gentleman would have bailed, Inuyasha sat back on the couch and waited. Kikyo always puts on clothes right after her shower, he's walked into her house enough times to know that.

"Hello? Is someone there?" The girl walked out into the living room searching for a face to match the voice she heard.

"Yeah, It's me." Inuyasha turned on the couch to face her at the entrance to the hallway. "I came over to--"

What he saw was not anything like he expected. Naturally the first thing that caught his teenage eye was the fact that this girl didn't bother in the least to get some decent clothes on. She stood there in an uncomfortably short fluffy pink towel, wet, and staring at him. The next thing that caught his eye was her hair. Instead of Kikyo's long straight locks, this girl has bouncy waves that rolled down her pale shoulders. Another thing, without makeup, it was clear that this girl's eyes were sparkly and bright, not strong and narrow as Kikyo's were. Putting all this together in his mind he came to one conclusion.

_'This girl is NOT Kikyo...'_

- o – O – o -

Done!

Alright! Anyone catch the clay pot joke? I thought it was funny. I didn't get many reveiws for the first chapter... but I changed the summary a bit so maybe! Review Review Review! It motivates me. Muhahaha. Anyways, thanks to those who DID review namely,_ Sapphir3_ and _silver-sunshine-girl_.

You two are my favorites! But I'm gonna go cry now. Boo hoo hoo. Review hoo hoo.

Ja ne!


End file.
